


Belonging To The Bull

by Varricmancer



Series: Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Collars, Dom The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Eventual series?, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, No actual smut in this one, POV Lavellan (Dragon Age), Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Lavellan (Dragon Age), Sweet The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varricmancer/pseuds/Varricmancer
Summary: The Iron Bull brings Lavellan a gift
Relationships: Iron Bull/Male Lavellan, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Series: Drabble Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Belonging To The Bull

**Author's Note:**

> ride-the-bifrost asked:
> 
> Lavellan wearing Iron Bull’s collar locked around his neck? A really masc elf boi.
> 
> In case anyone is curious, I messaged the requester about what exactly they wanted, and so we have more domestic dom/sub than outright smut. Of course, everyone has their own rituals and practices when it comes to domestic sub stuff, but this is what went on in my head and what I decided my sweet elf boy needed. Enjoy! (Bifrost, if this isn’t to your liking, feel free to request something else! I’m sure you wanted something like making his crawl or give him a bath, but this scene is what came alive in my head. I might make this a series with more smut, eventually. I love writing Bull, so any excuse)

The Inquisitor sighed in relief as he stripped himself of his official trappings, once more becoming just himself - Lavellan the elven man adrift in a world he barely knew without any of his clan to support him. They’d long since stopped responding to him, probably deciding he was no better than a shem at this point. He still sent supplies and reports when he could, but he was feeling more like an outsider to them than ever before. 

The humans were little better, always smiling and bowing as was polite but staring blatantly at his Vallaslin like it would come alive and bite them. They also offered bathing tips like there wasn’t water in the forests. That was one of the nicer comments, of course. 

He was simply…in between. A stray they would occasionally bring out for company before shoving him back in the closet. 

No, that wasn’t fair. Josie and Cassandra have been good to him. The others too, he supposes. He just felt so… _alone_. Unneeded beyond the wretched mark on his palm. 

He shook his head and went towards his overly large and ostentatious bed, sitting at the edge. He cringes when his tense muscles are stretched a little too far, vowing to visit the healer for a cream soon. He’d been practicing in the yard more and while he’ll never reach say _Bull’s_ physique, he’d still been gaining more muscle and strength than he’d known elves were capable of. Physically, he felt more powerful and skilled than ever before. Mentally - not so much. 

Thinking of The Iron Bull brought a small smile to the elf’s face. He would even go looking for him if he wasn’t so horribly tired from his recent journey. Of course, he couldn’t be sure that the other didn’t have company already. 

That wiped the smile away quickly. 

He scratched his chin as he contemplated the carpet, trying not to think about Bull and the barmaids. Or Bull and that soldier he’d been eyeing up a few months ago. Or Bull and Dorian…something he was pretty sure might have actually happened.

But - there was also Bull and _Lavellan_. 

Perhaps he was putting too much importance on what were little more than trysts. True, they were quite intense encounters where he literally put his entire body and mind in Bull’s hands, but always brief and he’d never been there when Lavellan had awoken. The Qunari didn’t have the sort of relationships he wanted, after all, and he’d be a fool to think he was enough to change Bull’s mind. 

Suddenly, he heard a soft click as his bedroom door was opened and closed. Though his back was to the door, he knew instantly who it was. He inhaled greedily, the familiar musk of the man mixed with the scents of sword oil and horn balm. It was as if thinking of him was enough to summon him. 

“Hey there, Kadan,” Bull rumbled as he walked towards the bed. “Was waiting for you to come to the tavern with everyone else. Didn’t show so I thought I’d come to you.” 

“Hey, Bull,” he gave a wobbly smile, trying for nonchalance. The Qunari’s eyes narrowed barely a fraction, but enough for Lavellan to know that he was as transparent as glass to the other. 

The Iron Bull stood in front of Lavellan and stared down at him, making him feel small like only he could. He hummed slightly, reaching a massive hand out to trace the scar gracing the elf’s chin. 

“That’s new.” 

“Just another for my growing collection. Revenant,” Lavellan muttered, shrugging his shoulders. 

Bull hummed again, tilting Lavellan’s face up to meet his eyes. 

“So, we talked about me fulfilling your needs.” 

Lavellan gulped as his heart sped up, leaning into Bull’s callused thumb as he softly moved it down from the elf’s chin to his neck, lightly engulfing the entire thing in one hand. 

“And lately I’ve been noticing you needed something. So I got you a present.” 

Lavellan stared in anticipation as Bull’s other hand delved into the pocket of his horrible striped trousers. He was horribly exhausted but still couldn’t help the twitch of interest as his lower half tried to spring to life. 

With Bull it could be anything - cuffs, chains, whips. He tried to think of all the bawdy stories he’d heard over the years, attempting to think of something crazy enough for The Iron Bull. 

A gentle squeeze on his neck brought him back to the present, looking up to see Bull watching him fondly. He was holding up a strip of soft-looking black leather held together with a latch that looked to be made from Lazurite. 

“I originally wanted it pink, but I decided this was more your style,” Bull chuckles, waving the strip in front of the confused elven man. 

“Isn’t that…a collar? Did you get me a dog?” 

Bull laughs loudly, stroking his thumb up Lavellan’s neck. 

“Nah, but we can pretend _I_ got a dog sometime if you want. No, this is for you.”

“For…me?” 

“Mmmm. See, I realized that I hadn’t made something clear. This collar, should you choose to wear it, means you belong to The Iron Bull,” he said softly, releasing his grip on Lavellan’s neck to settle on the bed next to him and pull the elven man into his lap. 

“It means your home is right here, with me. Your needs are my needs. Your joy is my joy. Your worries are my worries. Your pain is my pain. Your pleasure is mine as well,” he purrs into Lavellan’s ear. 

Lavellan’s heartbeat was going so rapidly he could feel every single beat as he nervously tried to breathe. He had so many questions. Are they in a relationship now? What does this mean for the future? What if he had to leave? It all jumbled together as he simply stuttered out, “Y..Yours?” 

“ _Mine_ ,” Bull growled. 

Lavellan shivered, fighting the sudden urge to slam the Qunari onto his bed and have his way with him. 

“Will you wear it, Kadan?” 

Again with that word. He keeps intending to ask Bull what it means but he’s almost scared of the answer. 

He nods, and Bull clicks his tongue. 

“Words,” he orders. 

“I’ll wear it,” Lavellan whispers, holding his breath as Bull immediately drapes the leather around his neck, binding the back latch securely. 

Lavellan brought his hand up to caress the leather, his eyes closing in a wave of sudden almost overwhelming relief. He began to feel that slightly fuzziness that sometimes happens when Bull has his way with him - that out of body feeling where he was safe and secure. Nothing could touch him there that The Iron Bull didn’t allow. 

“How’s it feelin’? Good?” Bull murmured teasingly, nosing Lavellan’s hair. 

He knew he was probably sporting a ridiculous dreamy smile, but he _did_ feel good. 

“Yes. I - Bull…this…” he stuttered slightly before squaring his shoulders and looking up at the smug Qunari. 

“Thank you,” he said breathily. Bull’s smirk dimmed to something more genuine as he nodded in acknowledgment. 

“It looks good on you,” he answered softly, then picked Lavellen off his lap and stood the startled elf in front of him. “Should have a bath and get some sleep now. I know you’re exhausted.” 

Lavellan’s eyes rounded in surprise as he watched Bull walk towards the tub to activate the runes. He really meant just a bath and sleep? 

“You don’t want to fuck?” 

Bull chuckled as he added oils to the filling tub, then walked towards Lavellan to help him with his clothes. 

“I always want to fuck. But it’s not what you need right now. After we get some sleep I can give my new pet a bone,” he laughed uproariously at his own humor as he stripped the scoffing elf. Leaving the collar on after the elf gave a strangled cry of protest. 

“Fine. Gonna have to add something to it to make it waterproof if you plan on wearing it all the time, though. I thought you’d only want to wear it during playtime.” 

He lifted Lavellan easily and settled him into the bath, kicking his own things off before sliding in behind him with a satisfied groan. 

“Happy, Kadan?” 

Lavellan nodded and bit his lip, leaning back to finally ask. 

“What does that mean? Kadan?” 

The Iron Bull’s cheeks colored like he might be…blushing? He hummed as he rubbed soap onto the elf’s arms. 

“Kadan. My heart.” 

Lavellan sighed as he settled into the safe embrace of the man behind him, one hand reaching to entwine their fingers and the other to clutch at the collar encircling his neck like a shield. 

“Ma vhenan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to send in requests, find me on tumblr. I'm Varricmancer on there too ;)


End file.
